Robins
Robins is an American superhero comic book series, being published by since TBD 2007. Synopsis Set some years in the future, a group of teenagers inspired by Robin become a vigilante group known as the Robins. Characters Main *'Leslie Grayson' - a human-Tamaranean hybrid who is the daughter of Dick and Koriand'r/Kory Anders-Grayson and the leader of the group. *'Bell Hall' - the egotistical member of the Robins who helped to form the Robins. *'Tommy Hall' - Bell's younger brother who is insecure and a rookie. *'Mason Todd' - the son of Jason Todd/Red Hood and Eve Ives-Todd who, unlike his sister, goes down the path of heroism. Supporting *'Dick Grayson/Batman' - Leslie's father who is the original Robin and the original Nightwing, becoming the protector of Gotham City after his mentor Bruce Wayne's retirement. *'Koriand'r/Kory Anders-Grayson/Batstar' - the Princess of Tamaran, Dick's wife and Leslie's mother who was originally known as Starfire, being now a Batman-inspired vigilante. *'Aubrey Drake/Batgirl' - the daughter of the deceased Tim and Stephanie Brown-Drake who took the Batgirl mantle. *'Commissioner Barbara Gordon' - the daughter of the deceased James Gordon and the original Batgirl who is now the Commissioner of Gotham City Police Department and aids the Robins. *'Thomas Hall' - the father of Tommy and Bell who is a former soldier. *'Alisha Hall' - Tommy and Bell's caring and upbeat mother. *'Detective Henry Bullock' - the son of the deceased Harvey Bullock who takes his job seriously. *'Jason Todd/Red Hood' - the second Robin who became a mercenary after being revived, later rejoining the Batfamily. *'Eve Ives-Todd' - Jason's wife and Mason and Carrie's mother who is now retired from villainy. *'Helena Wayne/Huntress' - the daughter of Bruce and Selina Kyle-Wayne who now owns Wayne Industries and secretly operates as the Huntress. *'Bruce Wayne' - the original Batman and Helena's father who is now retired and mainly appears in flashbacks. *'Selina Kyle-Wayne' - the original Catwoman, Bruce's wife and Helena's mother who is also retired. *'Mayor Harvey Dent' - a former District Attorney and a former villain known as Two-Face who becomes the mayor of Gotham, being an old friend of Bruce. *'Tim Drake' - the third Robin and the second Batman who was Stephanie's husband and Aubrey's father, being killed by the Joker previous to the events of the comic, appearing only in flashbacks. * Antagonists *'The Jokerz', consisting of: **'Ms. J' - the supposed daughter of Joker and Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn who is the leader of the Jokerz. **'Smilez' - a strong albino man who serves as the muscles of the Jokerz. **'Theodore Blake' - a geeky man who joins the Jokerz. **'Stephanie Brown-Drake' - the former Batgirl and Robin who got tortured by Ms. J until she became an entirely new person. ** *'Rose Wilson/Ravager' - the daughter of Slade Wilson/Deathstroke who serves as a vengeful mercenary. *'Dr. James Strange' - the grandson of Dr. Hugo Strange who continues his experiments on the criminal mind. *'Katrina Bleak/The Cat' - a TBD who was inspired by Selina Kyle in her younger years to go to a life of crime. *'Elsa Cobblepot/Mockingbird' - the daughter of Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin who is a mob boss. *'Red X' - a mysterious assassin who has a mysterious connection to the Halls. *'The Gallery', consisting of: **'Anarky' - a mysterious teenager who serves as the Joker of the Gallery. **'Lorenzo Gomez/Faces' - an abused teenager who serves as the Two-Face of the Gallery. **'Liliana Stone/Miss Terry' - a teen prodigy turned to a life of crime who serves as the Riddler of the Gallery. **'Julia Falcone/Wildflower' - a rich socialitée who is Carmine Falcone's granddaughter, serving as the Poison Ivy of the Gallery. **'Alexandra "Alex" Crane/Nightmare' - a college student who is Dr. Jonathan Crane's daughter, serving as the Scarecrow of the group. *'Carrie Todd/Queen Psych' - the daughter of Jason Todd/Red Hood and Eve Ives-Todd who is a wanted criminal. *'J'londr/Darkfire' - the daughter of Komand'r/Blackfire and Leslie's cousin who is a dangerous enemy. *'Lewis Hall' - Bell and Tommy's uncle who despises supers. *'Dusan al Ghul' - the albino brother of Talia al Ghul who leads the League of Assassins. **'Cassandra Cain' - the second Batgirl who gets brainwashed into joining the League of Assassins. ** *'Kitten/Killer Moth' - the daughter of Drury Walker/Killer Moth who assumes her father's mantle after his death. *'Scarface' - a dummy who is used by Kurt to help him in his pursuit of crime. **'Kurt Riley/The Ventriloquist' - the son of Peyton Riley who continues his mother's legacy. *'Melanie Hanson/The Music Meister' - a musician turned to a life of crime, being able to harm a person with her voice. *'Stanley Labowski/Mad Stan' - a paranoid schizophrenic who believes there is only one answer for society's problems: blow it up. Others *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' - an alien hailing from Krypton who becomes a hero, being the only original member of the Justice League who is still active. *'Diane Trevor/Wonder Woman' - the daughter of Steve and Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince-Trevor who becomes a heroine, following her mother's footsteps. *'Wally West/The Flash' - the nephew of Barry and Iris West-Allen and the original Kid Flash who assumed his uncle's mantle after his disappearance into the Speed Force. *'Tyler Glover/Green Lantern' - an African American pilot who becomes a Green Lantern after saving his partner. * Spin-offs *''Legacy of the Flash'' *''Glover: Green Lantern'' *''Justice Force of America'' *''Shadows of the Doom Patrol'' Issues #''Union'' - Leslie Grayson decides to form a team. #''Going Wild'' - The Robins get their first mission when a mysterious villain known as Wildflower plans on stealing a powerful weapon. #''Moths'' - Bell and Leslie have to work together when their teammates are captured by Killer Moth. #''City of Anarky'' - The Robins face their most dangerous threat yet in the form of a mysterious figure known as Anarky. # Trivia Category:Comics Category:DC Comics Category:2007 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GazzaB9's Ideas